


Chasin The Clouds

by fandomcrazychick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn's twin sister comes to visit from America, they get to know each other in more ways than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasin The Clouds

~Zayn’s POV~

I heard a knock on the door of my apartment and went to answer it. Before I could however, I heard a tap, tap, tap from outside and a smile spread across my face.

I quickly opened the door, and enveloped my twin in a tight hug. “Ronnie!” I yelled and kissed her head. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA!”

Yeah, I have a twin. Ever since we were little, we’ve been as close as anything, but once I suddenly became known with the rest of the guys, it got a bit weird for Roni, so she moved to LA and I kept her a secret from the fans and everyone. That’s why only the guys, our family and the people back home knew about her - she wanted to be kept as far out of the limelight as possible, and I understood that.

She smiled and hugged me back, “I have some time off work, so I decided to come and visit my amazing brother. How’s life?”

I shrugged, “It’s alright - come on in.” I gestured for her to go inside ahead of me, but as she walked inside, I found myself almost staring at her round, pert backside. I shook the thoughts out of my head, feeling a slight twitch in my trousers, and followed her in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica’s POV

After a few hours of catching up, Zayn had opened up the alcohol, and we had become severely tipsy. I leaned forward and slurred, “You know what I’ve always thought? I’ve always thought that you are verrrrrry hot, Zaynie..”

He raised an eyebrow, but wrapped his arms around my waist. “You’re well fit as well, Ronnie - with your sexy arse, and your awesome boobies….”

"Well what are you going to do about that?" I breathed seductively and leaned even closer to him. I knew this was wrong, but I couldn’t help it. He just looked so hot sitting across from me.

He leaned in closing the gap as he slowly kissed me, his hand fluttering up to cup my cheek. I melted into the kiss, and softly moaned, running my fingers through his silky black hair.

After a while of snogging, Zayn raised his other hand and I gasped into the kiss as he started playing with my breast. This was taking it further, and maybe it was the alcohol, but this felt good. Wrong, of course, but extremely good.

"Want to take this more?" He murmured against my lips, and I smirked. I pushed him back against the sofa, and began fumbling with his jeans zipper. Once I got them open, I carefully pulled out his hard cock, and began slowly stroking it.

His moans encouraged me, and I began stroking it quicker while pressing soft kisses to the swollen head of it. This was even hotter, because this was my twin brother whom I was jerking off.

I lowered my mouth to his member, and slowly enveloped it in the heat and warm of my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, running my tongue over the underside of the throbbing cock, loving how it felt in my mouth.

After a while of sucking him off, I felt that he was quickly getting closer to his climax so I began massaging his balls with my free hand while my mouth and tongue worked their magic.

It worked, because after a few minutes of this, he twitched in my mouth and exploded, shooting his load down my throat. I sucked him through it, swallowing every bit of it. Surprisingly it tasted good.

After it was over, I pulled off and left a soft kiss on the head of the softening cock. I moved up to his face, and re-attached our lips again, letting him taste himself on my lips.

Maybe we could do this again the next time I visited…..

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com


End file.
